1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanowire device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a nanowire device having an improved structure allowing easy formation of p-type and n-type doped portions in nanowires, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) using gallium nitride (GaN) based compound semiconductors has been abundantly researched as a light emitting device. Although a GaN-based compound semiconductor light emitting device has a high light emitting efficiency, there is a problem of mismatch with a substrate, thus making it difficult for use in producing a large size device.
Technologies using nanostructures such as a nanowire for light emitting devices are under development. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-326888 discloses a light emitting device having nanowires made of silicon and a method of fabricating the light emitting device. After a catalytic layer such as gold is deposited on a substrate, a silicon nanowire is grown from the catalytic layer by flowing silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4) gas into a reactor.
The silicon nanowire light emitting device, however, is known to have a low light emitting efficiency although it can be manufactured at low cost.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0168964 discloses a nanowire light emitting device having a p-n diode structure. In this case, a lower portion of the nanowire light emitting device is formed of an n-type nanowire, an upper portion is formed of a p-type nanowire, and the nanowire light emitting device emits light from a junction region between the two portions. Other components are added using a vapor phase-liquid phase-solid phase (VLS) method in order to fabricate the nanowire light emitting device having the p-n junction structure.
Since the nanowire having the p-n junction structure is grown on a catalytic layer and the n-type and p-type nanowires are sequentially formed, the manufacturing process is complicated and it is difficult to obtain a high quality p-n junction structure.